NaruCat
by Neng Hinata
Summary: Pulang sekolah, Sasuke liat kucing di jalan. Kucing itu bertubuh kurus, bermata biru langit, berbulu garis-garis hitam dengan warna dasar orange kusam. Badannya kotor banget. Baunya juga kagak kalah ama ketek Itachi-nii. Itu kucing parah abis pokoknya.


Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya gue.

Genre : Humor/family

Rate : K+

Warning : AU, kata kasar, banyak iklan, typos, dll.

A.N: Sasuke disini umurnya masih 5 tahun. Keluarganya lengkap dan _kagak_ ada dendam atau lobang hitam di hatinya. Selamat menikmati! :)

.

**NaruCat**

Oleh Neng Hinata

Naruto oleh Mashashi Kishimoto

.

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke _liat_ kucing di jalan. Kucing itu bertubuh kurus, bermata biru langit, berbulu garis-garis hitam dengan warna dasar _orange_ kusam.

Badannya kotor _banget_. Baunya juga _kagak_ kalah _ama_ _ketek_ Itachi-nii. Itu kucing parah _abis_ pokoknya. Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya: di mana bapak dan ibunya? Apakah karena saking sibuknya kerja banting (_nyari_) tulang (ikan), mereka _kagak_ _sempet_ _ngerawat_ anaknya? Terus dia diasuh sama bibi jahat yang _cuma_ mau menguasai harta? Dan karena sebuah kecelakaan, fakta terungkap, ternyata, si kucing hanya seekor Meong yang ditukar? TIDAAAK!

_Cut_!

Karena kasihan, Sasuke membawa kucing itu pulang ke rumah. "Kasihan" yang dimaksud di sini adalah kemalangan Sasuke—yang _tiap_ _malem_ _kagak_ bisa _nyolong_ makanan di dapur _gegara_ _udah_ _keduluan_ _ama_ tikus-tikus bau. Dengan adanya kucing itu, kemungkinan, Sasuke _bakal_ 99% berhasil menjalankan misinya malam ini; _nyolong_ Iwak Peyek di dapur.

Kucing yang polos dan _kagak_ _tau_ apa-apa itu mengeong, yang kira-kira, artinya, "Terimakasih, Tuhan," sambil berlinangan air mata khas telenovela. "Akhirnya, ada juga orang baik hati yang mau mengadopsiku."

Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Sasuke terkikik pelan _a_ _la_ kuntilanak yang baru keluar dari kuburan, "Hiiihihihiii… Iwak Peyek~"

Sebagai anak TK yang _udah_ _diajarin_ tetek-bengek masalah sopan santun, kepribadian, tatakrama, sampai program KB Andalan _sama_ gurunya, tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan pernah lupa mengucapkan salam ketika masuk ke rumah. Walau kadang-kadang dia juga bingung, apa hubungannya salam _sama_ KB Andalan.

"Waalaikumsalam…" jawab Mami Mikoto dengan suara yang sedikit keras—agar suaranya _kedengeran_ _sampe_ ke ruang tamu—karena Mami lagi ada di lantai dua. "Anak mami udah pulang?"

_Ya,_ _iya_ _lah,_ _udah_ _pulang._ _Lah_ _ini,_ _udah_ _di_ _rumah,_ _kan?_—setiap Sasuke pulang sekolah, Mami _emang_ selalu nyambut dia _kayak_ _gini_. Dan lama-lama, dia jadi _ngerasa_ _kayak_ lagi main rumah-rumahan _sama_ Nene (_temennya_ Sin-chan). Ibarat Sule Sutisna, ya… Sasuke itu _idungnya_.

"Hey! Kalimat terakhir _bener-bener_ _kagak_ _nyambung_ _ama_ apa yang _gue_ _rasain_, _BAKA_!"

"Makanan _udah_ siap tuh... Ganti baju _dulu_, _habis_ itu ke kamar mandi, cuci tangan, cuci kaki, dan cuci mululnya di lemari es ya, sayang…"

Mendengar apa yang Mami _bilang_ tadi, si kucing kumal jadi _ngebayangin_; Sasuke masuk ke _kulkas_ sambil _mangap_ dan kumur-kumur di dalam sana. Wadaw!_ Doi _jadi meriding.

_Kayak_nya, "cuci mulut" belum ada dalam Kamus Besar Bahasa Meong.

_Gak_ sesuai _ama_ apa yang Mami suruh, Sasuke malah langsung lari ke kamar mandi _buat_ _mandiin_ si kucing belang. Tapi, anehnya, itu kucing sama sekali _ng_gak _ngelawan_ waktu _dimandiin_. Malah keliatannya, dia _comfortable_ _bangat_. Biasanya, kan, kucing takut air? Lah, ini?—_kucing_ _aneh!_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke _inget_ sesuatu. Kata sepupunya, sepupunya, dari sepupunya, sepupunya Sasuke, kucing itu bisa _bikin_ orang jadi mandul. Tentu _aja_, bocah 5 tahun itu belum tahu apa itu "mandul". Dan ketika dia tanya sama kakaknya, Itachi malah bilang, "Anak kecil main jangkrik _aja_ _dulu_. _Kalo_ _udah_ _gede_, baru _mainan_ burung."

Nah, loh? Sasuke tambah _gak_ _mudeng_ jadinya. Apa hubungannya kucing mandul, sama jangkrik _mainan_ burung? Apakah ada suatu penyatuan _genetic_ antara kucing, mandul, jangkrik, dan burung? Atau _sebenernya_, kucing itu dulunya berasal dari jangkrik yang punya hubungan gelap sama burung dan punya adek yang namanya Mandul? Atau jangan-jangan… Itachi-nii suka pipis di celana? TIDAAAK!

_Cut!_

Takut otaknya jadi tercemar, Sasuke langsung lari ke maminya yang lagi di kamar, dan minta penjelasan ke beliau tentang apa itu mandul. Pas _doi_ tanya ke Mami, Mami malah gelagapan dan _nyuruh_ Sasuke tanya sama papinya_ aja._

Dengan begitu, dia langsung naik ojek ke ruang tengah di mana papinya lagi asik baca koran (Sasuke juga _gak_ paham; _ngapain_ itu tukang ojek mangkal di _dalem_ rumahnya? KACAU!).

Pas Sasuke tanya sama Papi Fugaku, beliau juga sama kelabakannya _kayak_ Mami. Tapi, untuk menjaga ke-Uchiha-annya, Papi malah balik tanya, "Maksud kamu apa?"

"Kata Tobi-chan, kucing bisa _bikin_ mandul. Mandul itu apa, Pi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menuntut _a la_ preman pasar minta permen. Di tekan _kayak gitu,_ Papi jadi bingung lagi. Orang tua mana yang _gak_ _kleyengan_ _kalo_ anaknya yang masih TK udah tanya hal _kayak_ _beginian,_ coba?

Mau dijawab, bingung _gimana_ cara _jelasinnya_. Masa iya, Papi harus jawab, "_Gini_ loh, Sasuke, itu namanya _Zoonosis_, jenis penyakit yang penularannya terjadi antara hewan dan manusia. _Zoonosis_ itu ada banyak jenisnya, ada _Toksoplasmosis, Kampilobakterios, Ensefalitis, Rubela, Clamidiosis, Cytomegalo virus, Herpes simplex_, dan lain-lain. Nah, yang ada di kucing itu namanya _Taxoplasma gondii_, parasit yang berkembang biak di usus kucing dan menghasilkan _sporogoni_ yang dikeluarkan melelui _feses_. Parasit itu bisa menyerang dan merusak sel berinti dalam tubuh manusia. Ini berarti juga akan merusak _ovum_ yang dikeluarkan oleh _ovarium_. _Kalo_ _ovum_-nya udah rusak, otomatis fertilisasi antara _ovum_ dan _sperma_ tidak dapat terjadi. Sehingga, tidak dapat menghasilkan janin. Paham?"

Oke. Jangankan bocah TK macem Sasuke, bocah 20 tahun yang _nulis_ ini_ aja _sampe muntah-muntah dan _pengin_ jongkok di WC setelah baca ulang penjelasan di atas.

Tapi, kalau _gak_ dijawab juga kasian Sasukenya, kan? _Ntar_ dia kepikiran terus _sampe_ _gak_ bisa bobo. Kalau _ngalihin_ pembicaraan juga _gak_ akan _ngefek_; Sasuke anaknya keras kepala. Kalau _praktekin_ gerakan Senam Ayo Bersatu juga _kagak_ _nyambung_.—_Ya iya, lah!_

Jadi, _gimana_ nih, solusinya?

"Anak ibu cacingan, ya?"

"Oh, tentu tidak. Kan sudah saya beri Combantrin!"

.

.

.

"Itachi! _Mati'in_ TV-nya!" orang papinya lagi kena musibah _kayak gitu,_ bukanya _mbantu_ malah _nyetel_ TV! Iklannya koplak _banget_ lagi!

"_Gini_ ya, Sasuke…" Papi mulai _ngomong_ lagi, kali ini, nadanya terdengar lebih lembut dan bijaksana. "Mandul itu tidak bisa punya bayi."

Sasuke _keliatan_ _kagak_ puas sama jawaban Papi, "Kenapa _gak_ bisa punya bayi…?"

"Karena kucing punya kuman. Kuman itu kan jahat,"

Di sini Sasuke mantuk-mantuk _cepet_ sambil _nginget_ pesen Kak Seto yang lagi main iklan sabun anti kuman.

"Jadi, _kalo_ Sasuke habis mainan kucing, Sasuke harus mandi. _Biar_ kumannya _ilang_."

"O…" Sasuke mantuk-mantuk lagi tanda _kalo_ dia akhirnya paham.

Jadi, kesimpulan yang Sasuke dapat pada hari itu adalah: satu, madul adalah suatu penyakit yang disebabkan oleh kucing yang bisa _bikin_ orang _kagak_ bisa punya bayi. Dua, habis mainan kucing, Sasuke harus mandi. Empat, Abang Itachi adalah pemain burung tingkat provinsi. —_Tiganya mana, Sas?_

Karena Sasuke takut _kalo_ _gedenya_ jadi mandul,_ doi _jadi ikut mandi sekalian, _bareng_ si kucing; sesuai apa yang papi _saranin_. _Kagak_ lupa _pake_ sabun dan sampo _antiseptic_, biar kumannya _ilang_. Pas Sasuke lagi _sabunan_, sayup-sayup, terdengar suara Kak Seto lagi nyanyi: "Mandilah minimal dua kali sehari…Nana na nana…Lupa, lupa, lupa, lupa lagi syairnya!"

Setelah mandi _bareng_, dan _ngeringin_ bulu kucing pake _hairdryer_ Mami, Sasuke jadi tercengan. Ternyata, itu kucing indah _banget_. Badannya yang tadi _keliatan_ kurus kering, sekarang jadi _keliatan_ berisi gara-gara ketutupan bulunya yang lebat. Warna hitam dan warna _orange_ dibulunya jadi makin pekat dan lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Matanya _keliatan_ tambah lebar dengan warna biru secerah langit pagi. Dan pas Sasuke elus bulunya, rasanya lembuuut _banget_ _kayak_ habis _cream bath_.

"Meong…" (_Cuma_ _pake_ sampo, kok…).

Malemnya, Sasuke _udah_ _siapin_ segala _macem_ barang yang dia _butuhin_ buat berpetualang di dapur. Antara lain: senter, lilin, tali, dan peta—sesuai dengan apa yang _disaranin_ sama Dora and Booths tadi sore di TV.

Pertama-tama, Sasuke memeriksa apakah semua orang di rumah itu _udah_ bobo apa belum (soalnya, _kalo_ mereka _belom_ bobo, suasananya bakal rame dan jadi kurang menantang). Si kucing _ngikutin_ doi dibelakang.

Papi? Cek!

Mami? Cek!

Abang? E? Lagi _ngapain_ tuh, Abang Itachi?

Sasuke _ngintip_ lagi lewat celah pintu kamarnya abang yang sedikit terbuka. Kamarnya gelap. _Cuma_ ada cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela. Suasananya persis _kayak_ _film_ _horror_ paling _serem_ yang pernah Sasuke tonton; SpongeBob SquarePants _episode_ Rock Bottom.

Di dalam kamarnya, Abang lagi… lagi _ngapa_ tuh? _Psiko_ _banget_ si? Nyengir-nyengir sendirian sambil mandangin foto. Foto siapa tu? Jangan-jangan foto memalukannya Sasuke pas lagi sunatan, lagi? Hadoh… bisa gawat nih… bisa _ancur_ karir Sasuke yang selama ini _udah_ susah payah dia bangun!—itu yang selalu dikatakan di televisi ketika masalah datang—. Yah, walaupun Sasuke _kagak_ _tau_ artinya, tapi… "Tivi itu selalu benar!"

Bicara masalah kebenaran, sebenarnya, Sasuke juga belum disunat. Dia hanya mencoba menerapkan apa yang selalu terjadi di sinetron yang sering ditonton Mami; mendramatisir! Jadi, entah foto siapa atau apa pun yang lagi diliat Abang sekarang, Sasuke _kagak_ perlu kawatir. Sip!

Abang? Cek!

"Ayo, kita ke dapur!" bisik Sasuke ke kucing manis yang dari tadi cengok merhatiin ekspresi Sasuke: pertama, ekepresi terkejut, lalu takut, lalu khawatir, dan yang terakhir _kagak_ terditeksi dengan jelas saking lebainya muka Sasuke saat itu.

Dengan keyakinan dan keabsurdan yang kuat, mereka memulai perjalanan. Hawa dingin dari AC yang lupa _dimatiin_ tidak sedikitpun menggoyahkan tekad mereka. Mereka merangkak, mereyap, dan menggeliat melewati banyak lorong gelap; lorong meja, lorong kursi, lorong—_kolong,_ _woi!_ _Kolong!_

Pada akhirnya, merekapun sampai di dapur dengan selamat anaknya Pak RT. Kemudian Sasuke menyalakan lilin di atas meja sebagai penerangan. "Cing, _cepet_, cari tikusnya! _Gue_ _jagain_ lilin _biar_ _ng_gak mati."

Kucing itu mengeong, yang artinya, "Siap, Bos!" tapi, _gegara_ ada kata "jaga lilin", si kucing jadi _ngerasa_ _kayak_ lagi _ngepet_.

"Cing! Itu! Itu tikusnya di sana!"

Si kucing langsung berlari mengejar tikus itu. Mengejarnya ke sana ke mari dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi, dia kalah cepat dan akhirnya, tikus itu lolos.

"Jelek lu, belum mandi! _Nangkep_ tikus_ aja ng_gak bisa! Iwak Peyeknya jadi dibawa lari, kaaan! BAKA!"

Si kucing malang cuma bisa _ngeliatin_ majikannya yang lagi marah-marah. Matanya yang biru jadi melebar dan rada berair. _Idungnya_ kembang kempis sampe _meler_. Mulutnya mbut-mbut _kayak_ lagi kebelet. Mukanya jadi mirip _kayak_ Power Ranger. _Nelangsa_ _banget_ pokoknya.

_Ngeliat_ itu semua, Sasuke jadi sadar _kalo_ tadi dia keterlaluan _banget_ sama si kucing. Bukan salah kucingnya juga _kalo_ tikus-tikus jaman sekarang susah _banget_ ditangkepnya. Larinya _emang_ _cepet_ _banget_. Sebentar-sebentar di dapur, besoknya udah di Makau, besoknya lagi udah sampai Singapura, lusanya udah di Kuala Lumpur, eh… akhirnya malah enak-enakan nonton pertandingan tenis di Bali. Bener-bener dah, tikus busuk!

Sasuke _ngerasa_ bersalah _banget_ karena hal itu. Dia meluk si kucing dan mereka nangis keras-keras.

"Cing… Maapin 'Cuke ya, Cing… Hiks!"

"Meong…Hiks!" (Iya..)

"Cuke janji _gak_ bakal _ulangin_ ini lagi, Cing…"

"Meong…" (Iya..)

"Cuke bakal jadi _cuami_ yang baik buat kamu, Cing…"

"Me—Meong!?" (Iy—Maksud lo!?)

_Cut!_

_Gegara_ itu, si kucing bertekat _buat nangkep_ tikus, apapun yang terjadi. Walau dengan taruhan nyawa sekalipun. Yeah!

Dan… Pagi pun datang.

"AAA!"

Sasuke langsung membuka matanya. Kaget, tiba-tiba ada jeritan seorang wanita. Dia langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan lari ke lantai bawah; tempat datangnya suara. _Gak_ _cuma_ Sasuke, semua orang di rumah itu juga _kaget_ dan berlari ke arah yang sama

Ternyata, itu suara teriakan Mami di dapur.

"Ada apa, Mi?" tanya Papi Fugaku.

"Itu…"

"AAA!" Mereka semua _teriak_ pas _ngeliat_ apa yang Mami tunjuk. Ada banyak mayat tikus bergelempangan di lantai dapur! Kira-kira, 9-10 ekor!

"Meong…" tiba-tiba, ada kucing yang muncul sambil membawa seekor tikus di mulutnya. Kemudian dia mendekat dan meletakkan tikus itu di depan Sasuke.

"Meong…" kucing itu seperti berkata, "Kali ini, aku berhasil mendapatkannya, 'Cuke…"

Sasuke sangat terkesan dengan si kucing. Benar-benar kucing yang hebat. Dia bisa menangkap begitu banyak tikus hanya dalam waktu semalam saja.

"Iya… Kamu hebat, Cing…" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk si kucing belang.

Ketika Mami bertanya itu kucing siapa. Sesuke langsung menjawab dengan lantang, "Ini kucingku, Mi!" Dan ketika Mami bertanya siapa namanya, Sasuke juga menjawab dengan lantang, "Belum kukasih nama!"

Gubrag!

Setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa nama yang bagus, seperti: Bambang, Markonah, Paijo, ataupun Paitem, akhirnya Sasuke memutukan untuk memberinya nama; NaruCat. Nama yang terinspirasi dari hewan peliharaannya Shino; TomCat.

Nama yang indah dan bersahaja.

Walaupun terkejut; melihat banyak mayat tikus bergelempangan, namun mereka semua sangat senang. Dengan kejadian ini, berarti, hewan pengerat penyebar penyakit itu sudah berkurang jumlahnya. Mereka juga optimis kalau si Naru bisa menjaga rumah dengan baik. Sehingga, rumah Uchiha akan bebas dari tikus. Dan pada akhirnya, Naru, Sasuke, dan mereka semua hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

TAMAT

.

A.N: Huwa? Apa ini? tau ah. /kabur

Berharap kamu menyukainya! ^^ Komentar, kritik, saran, dan lain-lain dari kamu bakal bermanfaat banget buat gue. _Review_, _please_? :)


End file.
